paradise found
by roberto64
Summary: Ever wonder how the imperium would be if the administratum drones got in line?  Well this is not the story for you. Will try to up load biweekly and read and review!


Chapter one me, myself, and my trip

In the 40th millenium there is only war, people are slaves, tools, a means to an end to the ever keen eyes of the high lords of terra, so it no wonder that that heresy is at ever corner and chaos just beyond the next turn.

Sorry we haven't been introduced I am administatus albertus head of some department influencial enough to have monetary needs and requisitioning power of what ever I feel yet not obtain the eye of his holy inquisition (thank the emperor)in the munitorium located in the ultima segmentum, a bit of a boring job that my noble ancesters from some backward planet on the eastern fringe bribed, cheated, and lied to obtain and maintain this position for some generations or so. Don't get me wrong this job has its quirks, the complete control of money, men and machines(to some extent if any tech priest has a say) that can be directed to the theaters of war that might sound selfish that war is a profitable business but I am sure that the tech priests, clergy and nobles say otherwise so who am I to say no also to that opinion. Who am I, really a person that just wants to sleep with out the worries of daemons in dreams, the cries of young men(women in some cases or the occasional ogryn) on the battle field, I would have never been exposed to what I have seen in my short life being groomed to become the next head of some departamento in the munitorium as lineage would have it but hadn't it been without the intervention of the emperor in the way so simple that my actions from now on will resonant to the entire imperium. It started on a good ole M41 standard imperial calendar agustus the 19 a whensday.

Albertus we have more triplicates to sign and the current situation near the Damocles gulf is dire. Janus the closest person to a friend I can honestly say in this life droned on while I kept an eye out for some local maid that had my fancy for the moment and hello were are my manners my friend is Janus calculus personal assistant to the great albertus de la card(being me : ). Just send the usual support on this side of the border(just as my father and his father beforehand ect,ect used to say) to the planets that lack sufficient of the emperors strength to repel and attack. But if we do that well leave several sectors free for attcke janus droned on and on. What attack? I said from who those brainless orks? A bunch of bugs? Pirates? HAHA I hardly think that is much of a worry(I was speechless when I met those brainless orks and bugs and more, but I am getting ahead of my self ahh so much to write but so few juvenent treatments) what would you have me do I am not head of munitorium yet and father has his hands full for the moment(in the breast of some courtesan if I am not mistaken) just get it done and don't bother me with any more of this nonsense that now is not a time to be troubled with work. But what would you have me do albertus send help and risk being open for attack or not sent help and lose those colonies to those deceitful TAU It impossible with current supplies in hand! Janus cried almost to the point of hyperventilating Bah! will janus's incessant droning ever end bah and to top it off my prey has eleuded me I thought quietly. Janus Janus janus you need to relax or you will age beyond the help of the great lord juvenant and his gifts. albertus that is heresy. I only jest emperor deliver me from this mother hen ahh. Well make a few new regiments on some hive world and send them off I am sure there are people just begging to join the guard of his mighty emperor (there wasn't, it would take the arbites one full month to properly "conscribe" the sufficient numbers of the local "willing" populace) and then just point them in the direction of trouble give them some lasrifles ,a couple of heavy weapons, apc's and viola! As for orders tell them to hunker down and wait until further orders from the great lord general. (as further orders from the great lord general go that always takes time and when the guards men got to the planet ready to spread the emperors wrath they were met with tau plasma but that is another story) That seems reasonable janus said out loud. He could have thought of that make no mistake Janus is the smarter of the 2 but his worrying tended to blind him, he did not have the ability to think on his feet. In another topic has my ship arrived the liaison I have with the guard regiment on the paradise world of eden will not wait I said, ohh those beautiful ladies just waiting for a chance to meet me. But we have so many things to do and as a probable choice for head of this office you should be well informed of the job in hand albertus. Probable choice relax their hasn't been anyone appointed for this job other then linieage for some time and plus I think the administratum has forgotten of my department branch. Ohh how I do hate it when you talk about the administratum like that we have to control and regulate everything and it all needs to be ordered and cared for. Look janus don't worry about it that is an order and check if my ship has arrived I am going for a quick nap and going to pack my belonging for this trip remember pack for a tropical island weather. Laters. Ohh boy boy what to wear what to wear. As I stumbled across the deparment complex to were my quarters were located I wondered how was the weather in eden but had I known what was wating for me I would have found some make work or actually found out what is our departments name and what its supposed to do and get started on overdue whatever but ahh how nice it is being naïve

.


End file.
